By means of giving therapeutic assistance unilaterally to clients who are the non-alcohol abusing spouses of marital partners who drink excessively and refuse treatment, the objective of the proposed research is to develop and evaluate a unilateral family therapy for alcohol abuse. Such unilateral intervention would place emphasis on enabling the spouse to function as a positive rehabilitative influence through strengthening his or her abilities to cope with the distress of the partner's alcohol abuse, and, through the use of the spouse as mediator, by strengthening family relationships and, where appropriate, facilitating greater sobriety on the part of the alcohol abusing partner. In the research and development, focus will be upon developing intervention procedures that are clinically applicable and clinically tested. The research will be organized around the following aims: 1. To develop a pilot program of unilateral family therapy suitable for demonstration and evaluation (Year 1); 2. To employ unilateral family therapy in a clinical demonstration and to evaluate its effectiveness as compared with the self-help alternative of Al-Anon (Year 2); and 3. To complete follow-up assessments, analyze the data gathered in the demonstration and evaluation experiment, and to prepare training media for the unilateral approach to therapy (Year 3).